King Defender
by TurtlesMan
Summary: Misunderstandings tend to happen, especially if you're known as a villain in your own world. King Dedede didn't go by a day where his competitors did not like him for being the villain of Dreamland. However, in one very fated meeting, he is able to change that, with help from friends of course! King Dedede oneshot is present in this story. Please read, enjoy and then R&R. #kthxbye.


_A/N: Hi, hi, once again, readers! It's TurtlesMan coming at you! Here's a little oneshot about most people's favorite blue penguin, King Dedede! I've got nothing else to add here, so please enjoy reading this story! As always, Nintendo owns Smash Bros. and Luigi is still a God. _

King Defender

King Dedede didn't understand.

He just didn't understand why the majority of the Smashers disliked the hammer-wielding penguin. Well, yeah, he was the villain in his own world, but that didn't mean that he was an all-bad guy. In fact, he was a pretty average guy overall; people just labeled him as a bad person for being a villain in his own game. Luckily for him, he had some friends who believed in him to be a nice person, like Luigi, Ness, and even that pink puffball he knew as Kirby. Although they were pretty decent, the self-proclaimed King of Dreamland knew he needed to fix his problem if he wanted some "allies". And that's what he did, but with some help along the way.

One day, King Dedede was in his room, lying comfortably in his bed. He didn't want to move at all that day, as his bed was getting the best of him in its cloudlike feel. But he was super hungry and, knowing Dedede, he needed his daily quantities of food. He rolled off of his bed, landing onto the floor with a thud. He then got up, and exited the door leading into the hallway. As he walked to the dining area, he passed by Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, who were chatting with each other. Knowing it was the nice thing to do; King Dedede stopped and greeted them with a friendly "hello". Both princesses stopped chatting almost immediately, and looked to see Dedede standing before them while he waved. The two scoffed at him, gave him glares, and walked away from him. King Dedede got angry instantly, but then calmed himself, knowing that his anger wouldn't solve his problem. After settling down, he continued his journey to the dining area.

King Dedede eventually got to the dining area, where all of the Smashers, veterans and newcomers, sitting down at tables chatting away with their friends. He scanned the area to find Luigi and Ness at a table talking to each other. He proceeded to make his way to his two friends, but not before hearing some nasty comments made by other Smashers.

"Oh look. It's King FaFaFat. I wonder if he's going to eat the whole entire table today."

"Yeah, I bet he enjoys beating people up with his hammer after he eats."

"You shouldn't have even come here, Dedede. You're just a slow and heavy fighter."

With each and every comment made, Dedede just got angrier and angrier. His anger soon turned into sadness. When he finally made it to the table where Luigi and Ness were, he sat down with a loud crash. This startled Luigi and Ness, so they looked to see that Dedede had sat down with a sad look on his face.

"Dedede! Oh my, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" asked Ness.

"Oh, there ain't anything wrong with me, Ness," King Dedede said, "it's just that I'm feeling a little tired this morning, that's all."

"It-a don't look-a that way to me-a." said Luigi. "Why are-a all of the-a other Smashers-a giving you a look-a?"

King Dedede turned around to see all most of the Smashers giving him a mean look. He ignored it and continued to talk to Luigi and Ness.

"Eh, I don't know guys. I guess they all just think I'm a bad guy since I'm the villain of Dreamland." Said a sad Dedede.

"That's terrible of them to think!" Ness exclaimed. "You're not a bad guy. If anything, you're a really nice guy!"

"Yea! Who-a gave them-a the right to-a judge you?" said Luigi.

"Thanks guys. I knew youse always got my backed." Said King Dedede.

Suddenly, a plate was seen flying, aimed to where King Dedede was sitting. He saw this and managed to dodge the plate in time. He then looked up and looked around to see who had thrown the plate, but all of the other Smashers seemed to be talking like they were before. Dedede could not let this slide by, so he stood up and took a deep breath.

"HEEEEEEEY!"

The whole area was quiet, and all eyes were on King Dedede now. He grabbed the plate that was near him and said:

"WHO THREW THIS PLATE?!"

He waved it in the air frantically, gripping it like it was the most dangerous thing in the world. The Smashers looked at each other, and then glared at King Dedede. Dedede was shocked by the glares, but still held a strong front.

"Oh-a yea? What's it to-a you, fatty?" said a voice.

King Dedede heard this and looked around the room for the source of the voice. He then noticed a jean jacket and yellow airplane cap standing in front of him. He knew this man to be Wario, Mario's fatter rival and cousin. All of the Smashers got up, and moved to the back door, as they knew a fight was about to begin between the two plump people.

"Oh, it's you Wario," said King Dedede, "And you know, you ain't got the right be calling me fat if you just as fat as I am."

"Yea, you tell him, Dedede!" said Ness from behind him.

"Be-a quiet, kid. Nobody asked-a for your opinion-a." Wario said smugly. Ness looked down with a look of cowardice. King Dedede gave him Ness a look of worry before setting his attention back to Wario.

"Anyway, why'd you throw this plate at me? It seemed pretty dumb of you to do it with no reason at all." Said King Dedede.

"I did-a have a reason for-a it," Wario replied, "And that's because-a nobody likes-a you! They all-a want you gone-a."

"That's not-a true, Wario. You're just-a saying that for-a what he did-a six years ago to you with-a me and Ness." Said Luigi.

Wario shuddered at the memory of the three pointing at Master Hand dying when Wario tried to kidnap them, making think it was his fault for helping him do something he didn't expect to get in trouble for. He shook his head to clear the memory, and put on a menacing smirk.

"Well, whatever-a," Wario retorted, "Nobody besides you and that other wimp like this fat excuse of a Smasher anyway. So it doesn't matter what happens to him. If he gets hurt, no one will come up to help him, like this."

Wario went up to King Dedede and punched him hard enough to make him fall onto the floor. He laughed evilly as Luigi and Ness ran to the fallen king to help him up. Both of them stared disappointingly at Wario, with Luigi's being something similar to a death stare. Wario flinched at Luigi's death stare, but shook it off. Just then, all of them saw a third figure run in from of King Dedede. It was small, round, pink, and called Kirby. The Smashers in the background were surprised when Kirby ran to defend King Dedede, as he was supposed to be rivals with him. Wario stared at him for a few moments, and then cackled.

"Oh, oh, what do we-a got here?!" Wario mocked. "Aw, the little pink-a squish is trying to-a defend the weak-a fighter. Well no-a matter, he's too-a weak to stop-a me." He violently sent Kirby flying across the room. The other Smashers gasped at this, as did King Dedede, Luigi, and Ness. King Dedede got up without help from Luigi and Ness and began to rant at Wario.

"Hey, now. Don't you dare bring that little puffball into this. He may not be that strong, but he is strong enough to beat me. Because of that, he has my respect." King Dedede looked over to Kirby and gave him a smile. As Kirby got up, he saw his smile, and squealed with happiness. The other Smashers were astonished at what King Dedede just said; they never knew that he was like this.

"This means that you're just a weak fighter then, if you can be beat by the little squish, after all." Wario cackled once more. "So, what're you going to do then? Hit me with your hammer? Do it, you won't." Wario taunted.

"Oh, I'm gonna show you what I'll do." King Dedede whispered. He walked over to Wario, who was still laughing. He glanced at Kirby, who was resting on the side of the wall. Then, with all of his strength, he picked him up, and threw him behind him. He then began to run at Wario as fast as he could. Wario saw him coming towards him, so he readied himself for what he assumed would be an attack with a hammer. However, King Dedede had something else planned, and tripped onto the floor with a slant. He hit Wario, and the power from the tripping sent him flying to the sky, making a sparkle when he was out of site. As all of the Smashers had witness something unexpected, Luigi and Ness ran up to the king.

"Wow, Dedede!" said Ness. "You totally kicked that jerk's butt!"

"Good-a for you, Dedede." Luigi said. "Don't let him get to you and fight back."

King Dedede looked at the both of them and then smiled at them. He then saw Kirby run up to him and he tackled him to the ground. Kirby gave him a big hug and attempted to say:

"De… de… de… iz… da… best…"

Everyone, including King Dedede himself, were shocked, as all of them knew that Kirby couldn't talk that well.

"De… de… de… iz… no… bad…"

King Dedede just laid there, simply staring at Kirby with an open mouth. He closed it, and returned Kirby's hug with a smile. The Smashers couldn't believe what they were seeing: King Dedede hugging Kirby and smiling was never something they'd thought they see, nor him defending him from Wario. Luigi and Ness saw their faces, and began to smile with King Dedede. Many of the Smashers then had a look of shame for misjudging the king as they did before. They learned that just because one was considered a villain, it doesn't always mean that they're a bad person.

"Um, King Dedede?"

King Dedede looked up while still hugging Kirby to see Princess Peach and Princess Zelda before him.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted this morning." said Princess Peach, tears forming in her eyes. "It was very rude of me to walk away from you when a king like you was just greeting us."

"Yes, and I am sorry as well." Princess Zelda joined in. "It shouldn't be like us princesses to act in that manner, so both of us apologize."

King Dedede got up while Kirby was on his shoulder. "Ah, it's alright. It was just a misunderstanding, you know? Anyway, why don't I make it up to the both of you by getting some well-deserved breakfast? I know the best spots in the kitchen with the best food." King Dedede whispered that last part.

"Really? That would be delightful! Thank you!" both princesses said.

King Dedede turned around to Luigi and Ness. "You guys too. I want to thank you both for cheering me up and always being my friends."

"You're welcome, Dedede. We'll always be friends until the end." Said Ness.

"That's-a right, Dedede. Now-a, why don't we-a go get some of-a that glorious food?" said a hungry Luigi.

King Dedede chuckled at Luigi while Kirby bounced onto King Dedede's head. "Oh don't you worry, little buddy. I didn't forget you." King Dedede petted Kirby. The little pink puffball made a little squeal as he did so. And so, the two princesses, Luigi, Ness, Kirby, and King Dedede sat down at one table while all of the other Smashers began to go back to their tables. King Dedede had done it: he gained the respect and friendship of a king and the strength of a defender.

_A/N: Well finally! I have finished the King Dedede oneshot I made myself promise to make. So, if you read this, what'd you think of it? Leave a review and a rate for this story. I also got some other stories you can check out too in my profile. There lies a YouTube channel, a Twitter, and a Tumblr you readers can follow to get to know about me better. So that's all I got for now. Until then, I'll see you in the next story! (P.S., Luigi God is real.)_


End file.
